Mirror, Mirror on the Wall
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "Aku bertanya: apa benar ada cermin yang bisa bicara seperti di cerita Snow White?" ulang Kuroko, tetap memasang ekspresi datar di wajahnya—tak peduli dengan Murasakibara yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Kuro-chin-sejak-kapan-gampang-percaya-dengan-dongeng-jaman-baheula' di samping Akashi sejak tadi sambil terus mengunyah snack-nya.-Prequel dari 'Pianist & Black Cat's Tango'.


Manik ungu yang tertutupi helaian rambut berwarna sama dan basah itu membulat tak percaya. Tak pernah ia sangka kalau misi yang diberikan oleh 'pemimpin' grup mereka yang ahli dalam membasmi _yokai_ padanya bisa begini ujungnya.

'Begini'? Yah, 'begini'; berakibat pada jatuhnya korban yang merupakan sosok yang dekat dengannya.

...ehm. Coret, dengan mereka.

"Aka_-chin_?" panggil lelaki dengan tubuh kelewat tinggi itu pelan, tak ingin mengganggu tidurnya sang Raja Setan yang kini sudah setengah terusik. Sosok _Redhead_ yang tengah memeluk erat jasad seorang lelaki seusianya dengan rambut biru muda itu memang kelewat mengerikan kalau sudah masuk _mode go berserk_—dan Murasakibara Atsushi masih tidak ingin nyawanya tercabut hanya karena lidahnya yang terpelintir, terima kasih banyak.

"...Atsushi..."

Bulu roma Murasakibara meremang. Suara yang biasanya kalem dan santai itu sudah berubah hingga lebih 'berat' dari biasanya; gejala awal dari seorang Raja Setan yang marah karena sudah separuh terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. "Y-ya, Aka_-chin_?"

Jeda sejenak. Walaupun dicap tidak peka (atau lebih tepatnya malas mengerti) atmosfer oleh teman-temannya, Murasakibara bisa mengerti perasaan Akashi sekarang. Karenanya, ia sama sekali tidak bingung saat melihat jemari berlumuran darah milik empunya _Emperor Eyes_ itu mengerat di jasad yang tak lagi bernyawa di hadapannya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mau kau perintahkan padaku?" tanya Murasakibara lagi, dihantui rasa takut akan semakin membangkitkan sosok mengerikan yang jarang muncul sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sejak Kuroko Tetsuya masuk ke grup mereka, lebih tepatnya.

_Redhead_ itu melepaskan pelukannya pada sosok Kuroko yang tampak seperti sedang tertidur lelap—walau sebenarnya tidak demikian. Tidak dengan darah yang berlumuran di pakaiannya, juga luka yang menganga di dada kirinya. "Bawa Tetsuya pulang." Ucapan Akashi yang berkata seakan Kuroko masih hidup itu sama sekali tidak membantu untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Warna merah yang sebenarnya cocok dengan penampilan Akashi malah membuat si ahli _shogi_ itu terlihat makin mengerikan sekarang. Kesan gontai serta murka dari langkah Akashi tidak bisa disembunyikan dari mata Murasakibara—sama sekali tidak. Terlihat kelewat jelas, malahan.

Dan itulah gejala kedua dari terusirnya sang Raja Setan dari alam mimpinya.

"Kau sendiri akan ke mana, Aka_-chin_? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada yang lain nanti?"

"Katakan pada mereka untuk membaringkan Tetsuya di dalam kristal es sampai aku pulang."

/Eh?/

"Dan jika ada yang bertanya aku pergi ke mana..."

'_Glek_'—efek suara dari ludah yang tertelan dengan susah payah. Melihat seorang Akashi Seijuro menarik keluar katana bergagang merah kesayangannya dengan kemarahan yang meluap-luap bukanlah pemandangan bagus bagi seseorang yang masih ingin tidur nyenyak.

"...bilang padanya kalau aku pergi memberi hukuman pada para monster tak tahu diri.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Mirror, Mirror on the Wall**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre: **Friendship – Fantasy

**Rate:** T, for safe.

**Warning:** _Oneshot dan death chara__**s**_. _Totally AU_, kemungkinan OOC. _Misstypo_ yang punya kemungkinan sembunyi di sana-sini. Mohon saran 'n kritiknya kalau menurut anda fic ini abstrak, _minna-san_...

**Disclaimer:** Fujimaki Tadatoshi yang punya. Kalau punya saia, Kuroko bakal di-pairing-in sama Akashi tentunya. o(=3=)o

**Oo—O—oO**

_**Wearing their iron boots, they keep on dancing.  
In the end, everything will just be burned away.**_

**[Kagami © Kanon Wakeshima]**

**Oo—O—oO**

"Boleh tanya satu hal, Akashi_-kun_?"

_Redhead_ heterokromia itu menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendapati pemilik hawa keberadaan yang kelewat tipis telah berada di belakangnya—entah sejak kapan. Jika saja ia adalah Kise atau Aomine yang dasarnya gampang kaget, mungkin ia sudah berteriak histeris ataupun menjauh beberapa langkah setelah melihat sosok Kuroko Tetsuya muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya.

Dan, untungnya, ia tidak melakukannya. Jika itu benar-benar kejadian, habis terdegradasi sudah harga dirinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Tetsuya?" Alis Akashi naik satu melihat kejadian langka ini. Bukan hal yang biasa kalau mengingat sifat Kuroko yang lebih suka memendam rasa penasaran dan mencari jawabannya sendiri ketimbang bertanya dan merepotkan orang lain.

"Apa benar ada cermin yang bisa bicara seperti di cerita Snow White?"

Keheningan menyeruak tanpa ijin. Tidak ada yang bergerak, kecuali rumput yang diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi.

Satu menit kemudian, bulir keringat menggantung di belakang kepala Akashi. "...maaf?" Jujur saja, Akashi berasa ingin _jawsdropped_ di tempat mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko yang terkesan _absurd_ sangat itu. _Redhead_ itu kira Kuroko akan bertanya soal hal-hal penting seperti trik membasmi _yokai_ licik macam Hanamiya Makoto yang sulit ditangkap itu, tetapi ternyata eh ternyata...

"Aku bertanya: apa benar ada cermin yang bisa bicara seperti di cerita Snow White?" ulang Kuroko, tetap memasang ekspresi datar di wajahnya—tak peduli dengan Murasakibara yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Kuro_-chin_-sejak-kapan-gampang-percaya-dengan-dongeng-jaman-baheula?' di samping Akashi sejak tadi sambil terus mengunyah _snack_-nya. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu, Tetsuya? Apa sekarang kau terobsesi menjadi Snow White?" tanya Akashi balik dengan nada sarkastik kental di ucapannya. Kadang-kadang ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang yang menjadi 'anak didik'nya ini...

"Bukan begitu... Saat aku membaca buku di perpustakaan bersama Midorima_-kun_, aku membaca tentang artikel tentang dongeng Snow White. Di suatu paragraf, ada yang membicarakan tentang cermin yang bisa bicara; katanya di luar negeri sana benar ada yang seperti itu*. Tetapi karena aku tidak begitu mengerti, makanya aku bertanya pada Akashi_-kun_..." jelas si ahli _misdirection_ yang sering disalahkaprahkan sebagai arwah gentayangan tidak transparan bagi yang belum mengenalnya.

Dan penjelasan itu sukses membuat Akashi dan Murasakibara saling pandang, punya pikiran yang sama.

"Di buku yang kau baca itu bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

"Bukunya atau cerminnya?"

"Tentu saja cerminnya, Kuro_-chin_."

"Eh, ciri-ciri cerminnya..."

Tepat setelah Kuroko menjawab pertanyaan Akashi tersebut, si kepala merah langsung memerintahkan si kepala ungu dengan tubuh setinggi tiang listrik untuk membawa si rambut biru muda jalan-jalan dengan tujuan mengosongkan otak dari beban pikiran abstrak bernama '_misteri tentang cermin yang bisa bicara di dunia nyata_'. Setelah bayangan keduanya hilang ditelan koridor, Akashi mendesis kesal dan pergi ke perpustakaan guna memberi titah pada wakilnya agar segera menyingkirkan buku berbahaya itu.

Dan perintah itu pun dilakukan oleh Midorima dengan tanda tanya menari di kepala namun tak berani diutarakan.

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau membawaku pergi wisata kuliner di kota, Murasakibara_-kun_?" tanya Kuroko heran, namun tetap dengan ekspresi datar. Usai mengutarakan pertanyaannya, ia langsung melahap es krim vanila yang dibelikan Murasakibara untuknya tanpa ragu-ragu setelah membuka bungkusnya terlebih dahulu. Murasakibara yang sedang asyik melahap pocky-nya tak menjawab; misi rahasia keduanya setelah mengalihkan perhatian Kuroko adalah merahasiakan misi pertama dari sosok yang jauh lebih pendek darinya ini. Jika salah satunya gagal, bisa-bisa semua persediaan snack-nya langsung disita oleh Akashi untuk dijaga oleh Muro_-chin_ di luar negeri sana—dan tentu saja Murasakibara tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Nee, Murasakibara_-kun_?"

"Aaah! Kuro_-chin_, di sana ada promosi coklat isi _jelly_ anggur baru! Ayo kita coba!"

Kuroko hanya bisa menunduk pasrah saat diseret oleh Murasakibara ke tempat promosi—lebih tepatnya, toko makanan manis langganan Murasakibara yang jarang ia masuki sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Itu, sebelum matanya menangkap sebuah rumah aneh yang berada agak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

.

.

"Coklat isi _jelly_ anggurnya empat bungkus, Paman!"

"Wah, wah. Seperti biasa, kau selalu membeli makanan banyak. Apa gigimu tidak akan sakit nanti?"

"Naah, Aka_-chin_ dan yang lain selalu menyuruhku menggosok gigiku sebelum tidur. Jadi kurasa aku tidak akan sakit gigi," jawab Murasakibara kekanakan sambil menggelengkan kepala. Gelak tawa dari paman penjual yang hapal wajah para pelanggannya meledak tak lama kemudian. "Ngomong-omong, tumben datang sendirian. Biasanya selalu ada temanmu yang menemanimu kemari dan membatasi jatah permenmu. Ke mana mereka?"

Mata ungu berkedip cepat. "Eh? Tapi aku datang bersama temanku, kok..."

Alis si paman pemilik toko naik satu. "Mana? Tidak ada, kok."

"Tapi Kuro_-chin_ jelas-jelas ada di si—" Murasakibara langsung terbungkam begitu melihat ke samping kanan dan kirinya. Rasanya tadi ia masih menggenggam tangan Kuroko saat pergi kemari...

Ah, Murasakibara lupa kalau Kuroko itu orang yang hawa keberadaannya tipis sekali. Alamat kena marah Akashi ini nanti saat kembali...

Tetapi sebelum semua _snack_-nya disita oleh Akashi untuk dijaga Muro_-chin_, masih ada satu hal yang harus ia lakukan.

"...Paman, aku tidak jadi beli empat. Tolong ambilkan delapan bungkus coklat isi _jelly_ anggurnya."

"Waduh, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi dua kali lipatnya?"

**.**

**.**

Pintu yang engselnya sudah kekurangan oli dan berkarat menimbulkan suara yang tidak enak didengar hingga Kuroko memejamkan sebelah matanya ketika membuka pintu itu. Kaki berbalut sepatu _sneakers_-nya melangkah dengan penuh kewaspadaan saat melangkah di atas lantai kayu yang sudah lapuk dimakan rayap. Ia tidak ingin jatuh ke bawah dan menemukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan hantu atau yokai saat ini, terima kasih banyak.

Rumah tua yang rumputnya sudah seperti pohon di hutan belantara ini sudah pasti tidak ada yang menempati, jadi Kuroko tidak perlu repot-repot mengatakan "Permisi, apa ada orang di dalam?" ketika memasukinya. Ia langsung saja melenggang ke arah tangga menuju lantai dua begitu melihat keadaan ruang tamu yang 'wah' sekali pemandangannya. Televisi yang diselimuti sarang laba-laba serta cap tangan yang sudah menghitam (diperkirakan tintanya berasal dari darah—memang 'tinta' jenis apa lagi yang bisa menghitam jika sudah lama berdiam selain yang satu itu? Tinta bolpoin Akashi yang semuanya merah saja berubah jadi jingga atau kuning kalau sudah lama) bukan pemandangan yang baik untuk kenyamanan tidurnya malam nanti.

Itu, jika ia berhasil keluar dari rumah berhawa angker ini dengan selamat lahir-batin setelah telinganya menangkap suara pintu yang terkunci jauh di belakangnya sana.

Satu-satunya yang bisa ia ucapkan begitu menyadari keadaannya sekarang adalah; "_Holy crap_."

**.**

**.**

/"Ehm, Aka_-chin_..."/

Firasat Akashi berubah buruk ketika mendengar nada suara Murasakibara yang 'seperti itu'. "Ada apa, Atsushi? Kalau kau meneleponku hanya untuk meminjam uang karena sudah kau habiskan untuk wisata kuliner, akan segera kututup."

/"Bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan. Kuro_-chin_... Dia..."/

Tuh 'kan. Firasat Akashi tidak pernah salah.

"Ada apa dengan Tetsuya, Atsushi? Apa kau kehilangan jejaknya saat sedang berjalan di keramaian?"

/"Ternyata Aka_-chin_ memang tahu segalanya, ya,"/ adalah jawaban Murasakibara yang diucapkan dengan santai dan tanpa dosa seperti anak kecil. Dalam sekejap, Kise—yang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Akashi—langsung lari pontang-panting keluar ruangan sambil berteriak, "AOMINECCHIII! RAJA SETAN SUDAH MULAI BANGUUN!" begitu melihat aura kelam yang merebak dari balik punggung si _redhead_ heterokromia.

"...aku akan segera ke sana. Ada di mana kau sekarang?"

**.**

**.**

Kuroko terbatuk-batuk saat debu melewati hidungnya setelah ia melihat-lihat lukisan yang dipajang di dinding. Lukisan-lukisan yang entah mengapa terlihat saling berkaitan hingga membentuk cerita di matanya dan menuntunnya ke suatu ruangan tanpa jendela dengan sebuah cermin bercorak asing di sekitarnya.

Cermin bercorak asing yang rasanya pernah ia lihat di suatu tempat...

Dihampirinya cermin itu dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Cermin itu sudah tertutupi debu permukaannya, hingga untuk melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri Kuroko harus mengelapnya terlebih dahulu dengan ujung jaket yang ia kenakan.

Namun saat debu itu selesai diusir dari kediamannya selama entah berapa minggu—atau mungkin tahun?—yang terpantulkan disana bukanlah dirinya. Yang ada di sana hanyalah wajah asing yang membentuk senyuman lebar hingga membuat bulu roma Kuroko meremang. Dalam hati, Kuroko bertanya-tanya mengapa si Ibu Tiri dalam cerita Snow White sama sekali tidak ketakutan saat dihadiahi cermin yang bisa bicara oleh suaminya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, bocah?"

Urat yang berkedut tampak di dahi Kuroko. "Ya, ada—tetapi aku bukan bocah."

"Ah, ya. Tentu saja kau bukan bocah, walaupun tinggimu tidak berkata demikian."

_Double twitch_.

"Jadi, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, wahai cermin yang bisa berbicara tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain?"

"Sangat dipersilakan."

"Kau adalah _yokai _yang sedang diburu Akashi-_kun_, 'kan?"

Ketika senyuman ramah berubah menjadi seringaian mengerikan, sepasang twin sabers langsung muncul di tangan Kuroko—entah darimana asalnya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah siaga sementara mulutnya berkata, "Kau adalah Hanamiya Makoto... 'kan?"

Dari cermin yang tiba-tiba membentuk gelombang itu, seorang—bukan, sesosok—lelaki bertampang licik yang sangat Kuroko kenali. Rambut hitam dan sepasang mata tajam yang menyiratkan kebencian itu bukanlah hal yang mudah dilupakan seperti dirinya; apalagi jika ditambah dengan sepasang sayap kelelawar yang terbentang lebar di punggung. Tawa bernada keji itu juga...

Tawa bernada keji yang telah membunuh orangtuanya...

Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi selain orangtuanya yang menjadi korban dari sepuluh cakar tajam milik yokai di hadapannya itu, Kuroko langsung menyerang Hanamiya Makoto yang berada tepat di depannya.

**.**

**.**

"**Got'cha."**

**.**

**.**

Hujan yang turun dengan deras membuat perasaan Akashi semakin tidak enak—begitu juga dengan Murasakibara yang sibuk menyembunyikan coklatnya agar tidak basah dan juga disita Akashi. Pemandangan yang ada di ujung jalan sana membuat Akashi mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau sering mampir ke tempat ini 'kan, Atsushi?"

"Uh-uh." Dan sebuah anggukan adalah jawaban dari sosok yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Lalu apa rumah yang di ujung jalan sana itu ada penghuninya?"

Murasakibara mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Akashi. Tetesan air hujan yang turun tanpahenti sejak beberapa menit yang lalu membuat pandangannya agak kabur—terhalangi poni rambutnya yang lumayan panjang dan juga kabut yang selalu menyelimuti kota ini tiap kali hujan turun. "...kalau menurut cerita paman pemilik toko langgananku sih, tidak ada. Penghuninya sudah tewas sejak lima tahun yang lalu karena serangan _yokai_ yang masih buron..."

Keduanya terdiam lagi dengan kompak.

Dan dengan kompak juga mereka berlari ke ujung jalan sana dengan katana bergagang merah serta tongkat besi panjang (plus kantong belanjaan bagi Murasakibara) tergenggam di tangan.

**.**

**.**

"**...Tetsuya?"**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Apa kau serius akan mengkremasi jasadnya, Akashi?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Midorima, Akashi berjalan menuju kristal es berukir lambang _phoenix_ tempat jasad tanpa nyawa Kuroko dibaringkan dengan sebuah obor yang menyala di tangan.

"Kalau kau benar-benar serius ingin mengkremasi Tetsu, lalu kenapa kau membaringkannya di kristal es?!" Satsuki dan Kise tahu benar perasaan Aomine sekarang: kesal, marah, sedih, dan frustasi karena kehilangan bayangan yang sangat dekat dengannya bercampur menjadi satu. Maka mereka tidak heran jika suara lelaki berkulit tan itu menjadi sedemikian kerasnya dan tidak berusaha menenangkannya. Keduanya terlalu sibuk untuk menyeka air yang mengalir dari mata mereka.

"Setidaknya, hal itu tidak akan membuat jasad Kuro_-chin_ menjadi tempat hinggapnya lalat menyebalkan, Aomine_-chin_," ucap Murasakibara, mewakili Akashi yang bungkam sejak kembali dari 'perburuannya' dengan tubuh bersimbah darah hitam—darah _yokai_ yang telah membunuh orang yang ia sayang.

Ketika obor dengan api yang tak akan meleleh jika terkena air sekalipun itu telah diletakkan di bawah tungku dan mulai melelehkan es yang ada di atasnya, hanya Akashi yang tahu kalau air yang menetes ke lantai dan bercampur baur dengan lelehan es itu adalah air mata miliknya.

Juga suara serak yang mengucapkan kalimat '_sayoo nara_' dengan tangan terkepal di sisi tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

"Tak bisakah kalian berhenti mengganggu kucing itu?!"

"HUWAAA! KAGAMI NGAMUK! KABUUR!"

Lelaki berambut merah tua dengan alis yang 'unik'—jika tak mau dibilang 'aneh'—itu mendengus kesal, lalu mengambil tubuh kucing hitam yang tergolek lemas di pinggir jalan setelah menjadi korban keusilan anak-anak nakal yang tinggal di dekat rumahnya. "Mereka sangat kejam padamu, eh? Jangan khawatir, aku akan merawatmu dan melindungimu dari mereka. Ayo, ikut aku pulang, Kuroneko."

Seekor kucing hitam dengan sepasang mata biru yang terbuka dengan lemas, kalau boleh dijelaskan.

"..._nyao_."

**.**

**.**

**#**

**The End.**

**A/N: **#lihatkeatas Apakah pembatasnya berantakan, minna-san? Atau EYD-nya ancur-ancuran? OOC kelewatan 'kah? Apapun itu (saran/kritik/pujian #plak/flame bagi readers yang udah login) silahkan katakan di kotak review di bawah tanpa ragu-ragu... Saia terima dengan lapang dada, kecuali flame dari anonymous yang bakal saia hapus kalau udah tau caranya... #jitaked


End file.
